


Unlikely Beginnings

by lifelive94



Series: Unexpected Love [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward knows what it's like to care for someone and lose them. He's fully aware of the pain that comes with love. Unfortunately, he's about to experience it again. Unless the woman he's falling for changes her mind. Companion to Unlikely Endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read Unlikely Endings.**

* * *

"I don't understand."

In a flurry of movements, she's got her suitcase packed, her passport in hand, and a resigned smile on her usually perky face. "You will soon."

"When will you be back?" I ask, blocking her in.

"I can't say."

I search her mind, but she's focusing on the time of her flight with a determination only Alice is capable of.

The realization that she really plans to go, and the fact she's being so secretive, causes the desperation crowding my mind to grow. "You can't do this. I need you, Alice. You've been there for me ever since..." I tug on my hair, frustrated and upset. "I need you to stay."

"Edward, please move," she says patiently. "I'd rather not miss my flight."

"That's too bad. You're hiding something from me," I accuse, standing my ground.

Her gaze is glued to the wooden floor. I hate that she won't look at me. I don't know _why_ she won't look at me. She's built a wall between us, and I don't know why. I don't know why, and I can't stand it.

"I'll be back," she promises. "This isn't forever."

"I can come with you," I suggest. "If you need to go, I'll go too."

"No."

The gentleness of her tone is meant to be soothing, but the hard edge coating the refusal tears my heart to shreds. "You're going to leave me here alone," I state.

"Our family is just a few miles away," she reasons. "You're not alone."

She's wrong. Alice has been with me for years. She's the person who got me through losing Bella. I can't lose Alice too. If I lose her, I'll have nothing. I'll have no one.

On the verge of begging, I whisper, "Please."

Glancing up at me, I'm stunned by the sadness in her bright, golden orbs. "This is something I have to do. You need to trust me."

"Alice-"

"Goodbye, Edward," she says, squeezing through the small space between me and the door.

I watch her walk down the curved staircase. I watch her hop into her yellow Porsche. When she's out of sight, I look around her deserted bedroom. Without Alice in it, the room looks desolate, empty.

In a fit of rage, I pick up the jewelry box sitting on her dresser and I throw it at the glass window, shattering the jewelry box and the window into pieces. I reach for a curved vase, but I stop before I toss it out as well.

I can destroy the place. I can tear it down and burn it, but that won't change the circumstances. I need to talk to Carlisle. Maybe he'll know why Alice left so abruptly.

Running north, I race past snow-covered trees and barren land. Four miles in, I make out the gigantic log cabin Esme picked out just a few short months ago. I run inside, and head straight for Carlisle's study.

"Alice is gone," I say when I've cleared the entryway.

Looking up from the book in his hand, he says, "I know. She came over last night and told us she was going away for a little while."

Last night she told me she was going hunting. Apparently, she lied. "Did she say why?"

"I'm afraid not."

Pacing, I shake my head. "How could she just leave like that? There was no warning. She didn't even tell me of her plans until today."

He puts his book to the side. "I'm sure she has a good reason, Edward. Perhaps she's going to visit Jasper and Bella."

"Maybe, but there's more going on than just a simple visit. She wouldn't let me go with her."

A knowing smile lightens his expression. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Confused by the question, I stop pacing.

_She doesn't know you have come to care for her as more than a friend?_

Stunned, I lock eyes with him. "How did you know?"

"I have known you for a long time, Edward," he says out loud. "You wear your heart on your sleeve."

Sighing, I slump into one of his dark leather chairs. "I didn't mean for it to happen, Carlisle. After Bella I didn't think I would find anyone else. I definitely didn't think I would develop feelings for Alice."

"Love has a mind of its own." He smiles sympathetically.

"I don't know what to do."

_You go to her. Tell her how you feel._

"She left," I say bitterly. "She left, Carlisle. She made it perfectly clear how little I mean to her."

He looks at me, his eyes full of gentle reproach. "That's not fair, son. You don't know why she left the way she did."

Leaning my head back, I close my eyes. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid she doesn't feel anything more for me than friendship."

I hear him get to his feet, and I listen as he steps around the desk. He places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "That's understandable. No one wants to get hurt, but you will lose her if you don't fight for her."

"It might be _better_ if I let my feelings go. It could ruin everything if she finds out."

Moving to lean against the front of his desk, he crosses his arms. "And if your feelings are reciprocated? What then?"

"But what if they aren't?" I retort.

"You have become attached to her, Edward. She has been your anchor for the last several months. It would help no one, especially you, by pretending you feel nothing for her."

"Why did she run away?" I beseech, needing an answer to the question that won't stop plaguing my mind.

"I can't answer that. Only Alice can."

"You think I should go after her."

"I think you should do what you feel is right," he corrects.

Can I let her go? Can I really deny my feelings for her? Can I pretend that being with Alice doesn't feel right? I'm not sure if I'm capable of letting her go, of moving on. Something about Alice has always drawn me in. It's one of the reasons I've always considered her such a good friend, but friendship isn't enough anymore.

Getting to my feet, I head for the door, steely determination fueling my steps. "Hopefully, I'll be back in a few days."

He chuckles. Good _luck, son._

"Thanks, Carlisle. I'm going to need it."

Back at the house I've been sharing with Alice, I call Jasper's cell. Four rings later I hear, "Hello?"

"Jasper, did Alice say she was coming for a visit?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

There's approximately five seconds of silence, and then, "She mentioned she might head our way for a few days, yes. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'll see you soon."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I know Alice pretty well," he says softly. "When she called, she wasn't acting like herself. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Debating on how much to tell him, I settle with, "I don't know for sure what's going on. I plan to find out though."

"I see."

Getting impatient, I race upstairs to pack a small bag. "I've got to go. I'll talk to you in a day or two."

I hang up without waiting for a reply. I've got plans to make.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the plane lands, I'm grabbing what little I brought with me, and I'm off. I can't remember the last time I had something to fight for. My long life has been nothing but a numb, endless existence. I know all too well what it feels like to simply go through the motions.

I'm done with that.

I'm done with all of it.

* * *

The dense forest; the wet, too green moss surrounds me as I race towards my destination. Forks never changes, and maybe that's why I love it so much. My memories of the small little town are riddled with moments of contentment, happiness, joy, pain, loss...anger. I felt so much when I left Forks the last time. I was furious with Jasper, with Bella. I was furious with myself. The moment I saw Jasper's true feelings and the visions Alice had kept from me, I knew it was over.

Now I wonder why I ever felt so strongly in the first place. Bella's blood called to me, yes. Her humanity fascinated me. She resembled everything I had lost, and everything I so dearly wished to have again. I let that blind me to the truth.

The truth being that Bella wasn't ever meant to be mine. Truthfully, I'm not sure I wanted her to be mine. I loved her enough to keep her alive. I cared enough to let her go when I saw it was in her best interest. But I can't forget that I truly had no desire to turn her. Perhaps some of it was because I didn't want her to live the life of a vampire, but had it been Alice in her place? I would have turned her. I couldn't have stood to lose her. Following her in death, would not have satisfied my greedy heart.

The path clears of foliage, and up ahead I see the modern, white house I used to live in. Jasper's motorcycle and a red Jaguar sit parked in the driveway. When I slow down to a human pace, the door opens, and Jasper steps out into the afternoon sun.

"Edward," he greets with a small, welcoming smile on his pale face.

_It's good to see you again._

"Is she still here?"

His smile widens at my blatant rudeness. He finds my situation amusing, which only serves to aggravate me further. I can't curb my impatience; it has gotten the best of me.

"She's waiting for you," he says. "It wasn't easy keeping her here when she saw that you were coming."

I can imagine, knowing Alice. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"What are brothers for?" he asks, his voice softening at the gentle reminder.

_We are still brothers, are we not, Edward?_

"We are."

Coming closer, he claps me on the shoulder. "Bella and I are going to be gone for a few hours. Whatever is going on, try to resolve it, Edward. I do not like to see her hurting."

The thought of Alice in any kind of pain, makes my vision turn red and my body tense with anger. "I'll do my best."

Bella walks out of the house, a carefully polite smile on her pretty face. "I'm ready, Jasper," she says. Turning her attention to me, I see the calculating gleam in her eyes. "She's in the kitchen."

Without another word or glance, she gets in the Jaguar. Jasper tugs on his ear, smothering a laugh, and doing a terrible job of it. His gaze finds mine.

_Bella is unsure of your motivation in coming here. She's as protective of Alice as we are._

"I'm glad. Alice has always thought of Bella like a sister. Rest assured, I'm not here to cause Alice further harm."

"I know that." He searches my face. "I've seen that look before."

_You are in love with her._

"It would seem so," I murmur.

"Well then." Grinning, he leans towards me. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

Barking out a laugh, I make for the open front door. "You don't have to tell me. I'm fully aware."

The car engine roars to life as soon as I enter the kitchen. I see that everything is as it was the last time I was in here, which reminds me that, ironically enough, we have all of our serious discussions in the kitchen.

Perched on top of the table, a grim expression set on her delicate features, Alice waits. "You're far too stubborn for your own good," she tells me.

Stopping just a couple feet from her, I cross my arms over my chest, and say, "You refused to tell me why you left. This time I'm not letting you leave until I have an answer."

Raising a perfectly curved eyebrow, she gives me an exasperated look. "Why can't you just trust that I know what I'm doing?"

I step into her space, putting both hands on either side of her, caging her in. "Because you may think you know what's best for me, but I know the only thing I want is you. So you see, I can't allow you to follow through with whatever plan you have concocted."

Her stunned eyes gaze into mine; her shapely lips open in a silent gasp. "Edward," she begs. "Don't-"

"I have to," I say sharply. "Can't you see that I'm in love with you?"

_There's someone else._

The pain lining her features makes me do a double-take. "There's someone else?" I ask, not quite managing to hide my hurt at the thought of her having someone else.

Why hadn't she told me?

"For you," she replies. "There's someone else for you. I've seen her."

Opening her mind, she replays the vision for me. I'm sitting on a beach, watching the waves flow back and forth. I'm alone until a beautiful woman comes up behind me, winding her arms around my shoulders. Her long blonde hair moves with the breeze, and her golden eyes shimmer with happiness.

I watch as I turn my head to capture her lips with mine.

The vision fades into blackness, and it's just me and Alice left alone in the brightly lit room.

_I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it would change your future._

Feeling like my world has been knocked off its axis, I stagger back to lean against the kitchen island.

_You need to go back, Edward. She's coming._

"No," I say, gathering my muddled thoughts. "I'm not going back."

She closes her eyes. Sighing, she shakes her head. "You have to."

Advancing towards her, I cup her face with my hands. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't want her."

_You will._

A tight smile finds her lips. Pushing me away, she jumps down, and steps around me. "You will love her, Edward."

Following her into the living room, I say, "I love _you_. I always have. It just took me awhile to figure it out."

"Her name is Claire. She's already a vampire." She prances her way up the stairs. "Being with her will be as easy as breathing. Or as easy as it used to be anyway."

"Alice, stop."

Spinning around, she glares down at me. "No, Edward. I'm not going to stop. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

Prowling up the stairs after her, I give her a glare of my own. "And it doesn't matter what I want?"

Shoulders slumping, she sinks to the ground. "Of course it does."

I lower myself on to the step in front of her. "Alice, listen to me. I don't care about Claire, okay? I want you. I choose _you_. Don't push me away." I try to catch her gaze. "Just...just please don't run again...please."

I wait for her to say something. I need her to say something.

 _Please, Alice._ _Hear me. Listen to me. Love me. I need you. I need my best friend._

"She will make you happier than I can," she whispers, her voice thin and breaking at the end.

"You don't know that," I say softly. "The future changes. You know that better than anyone."

_Jasper chose Bella. She was his other half. He chose her, and he's happy. He's happy, Edward. You can have that too._

"I'm not Jasper," I declare firmly. "He made his choice, and I'm making mine."

Looking up at me from underneath her thick eyelashes, she says, "What am I supposed to do if you change your mind?"

I smile, because I know I will never change my mind. Not about Alice. "You will never have to find out."

Grinning, she shakes her head, exasperated. "You make me want to forget the obstacles."

"There aren't any obstacles," I insist. "Only the ones you put in our way."

She gets a faraway look on her face, which alerts me to the fact she's having a vision, and then it sucks me in as well.

She's wearing a white dress in the vision. She's holding pink roses, and she's walking down a long aisle. The smile on her face is alive and bright, and when she reaches the front of the elegant church, she looks to her right and there's me, looking happier than I ever have before.

It ends as suddenly as it began. I look at Alice, and Alice looks at me. A slow smile spreads across her face. "The future can change," she tells me, the warning half-hearted at best.

I run my fingers through her short hair. "I won't let it."

I kiss her forehead. My lips trail to her nose and her cheek and her chin. "I love you."

I pause when I get to her mouth. "May I?"

Her trembling hand covers my cheek. "Yes. I'd like that."

So I do.

Because I live to make her happy.


End file.
